Naruto's friend
by LoZfanchick
Summary: SASUNARU! Fluff have to read to get it! NOT NOT a mary sue thing!


i** know, i know, but this is NOT a mary sue thing! its sasunaru!!!!**

Info.- Ok this is a fan fic. Of what I would have done if I was in Naruto's world. I'm a jouunni of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I was alive during the 9 tails incident. Naruto is now 3 years old. I am about 27 years old. I was a gennin during 9 tails attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(my [Jenny POV)

My eyes wandered around the forest for a bit seeing nothing but green trees with a couple leaves blowing in the wind. I closed my eyes again only to have them opened in a panic as I heard a child cry. I sprint towards the sound, when finally I reached the sounds source.

It was Naruto, the demons living vessel, he was crying. I hesitated to go down and comfort him I kept thinking '_He killed all those people, he killed your best friend, he was dangerous'_.

As I prepared to leave I looked at him one more time, and I noticed why he was crying he was hurt his leg was cut. I didn't hesitate once I saw this; I jumped down in front of him pulled out some bandages and began to wrap his cut.

I didn't notice because all I was thinking about was making sure he'd stop bleeding. But Naruto stopped crying and was examining me as I cared to his cut.

"There all done your leg should feel a little better now."

I picked up my left over bandages and looked up at Naruto. Then it hit me, why was I helping him he killed my best friend and all those people. But as I was thinking this I noticed that Naruto was shaking with fear his eyes were so full of fright I couldn't believe it. '_Why am I feeling sorry for this kid he killed a ton of innocent people'_ I thought.

I then examined him with my eyes and repeated those thoughts '_He killed a ton of innocent people'_. I kept repeating this in my head as I stared at the small demon child, who now had closed his eyes in fear. '_HE killed them but he's just a kid'._

I then realized something _'He never did anything to any one it's the stupid fox inside of him that hurt people.'_ I then went closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear. "You don't need to be afraid I wont hurt you, and neither will any one else. I'll make sure of it."

He pushed me away so that he could look me right in the eyes. I looked in his a slight tingle of fright ran down my back I shook it off and gave him a friendly smile. He then gave off an award winning smile that only made my smile grow.

"Come on I'll take you home." He sprung to his feet and before Naruto could take one step, I picked him up (Romeo and Juliet style) and began to carry him home. He gave off a gasp of fright but then calmed down and allowed me to carry him.

"Thank you." Naruto muttered. I never had a kid I always wanted one but I never settled down with anyone; so holding Naruto made me think of how we looked like a mother and child thing.

Once back in the busy part of the village I thought. '_Crap, I have no idea were Naruto lives.'_ Naruto had fallen asleep and he looked so adorable all tuckered out, I didn't have the heart to wake him up. "He's so cute." I said, out loud, in the middle of the village. Every one looked at me and then they saw Naruto in my arms and most of them started to whisper. I knew what they were talking about Naruto and me. Then I look up to see Itachi and his little brother Sasuke. _'Sasuke's Narutos age they might know where he lives.'_ I thought to myself. Sasuke was on Itachi's back Sasuke was also asleep. "

"Itachi, hey mind if I ask you something?" Itachi stopped and waited for me to come over to me so I could talk to him face to face. "Hey. Do you know where Naruto lives?" looking at Naruto so that maybe his face might ring a bell if the name didn't; Itachi looked at Naruto as if just noticing him. '_What is he blind everyone else saw Naruto, when I practically yelled out how adorable he looks'_ I thought.

"No."

"Huh." I said, just coming back to reality after questioning Itachi's vision.

"No I don't know where he lives. Now, I have to take Sasuke home and put him to bed. Bye." And with that Itachi left.

Holding Naruto and wondering what the crap I should do "Screw it all." I proclaimed rather loudly, which stirred Naruto. I froze in the weirdest position I could think of, if I wasn't embarrassed before I sure was now. On my tipsy toes with my butte leaning back and my upper body leaning forward with my head the only straight body part that wasn't in any weird whacked out position. But it worked Naruto relaxed and moved around a bit in my arms to get comfortable. Now I put him in a baby being held by his mother position.

"You're coming to my house." I then began to walk towards my house eavesdropping, just a little, in some conversations that involved me and Naruto.

I had Naruto sleep on the bed and I made a mini bed on my couch. I moved the couch into my bed room so that I would be able to keep an eye on him. "Crap, the couch is blocking the door. Ah well I'll just have to jump over it to get out." I said as silently as possible. "This will also keep Naruto from leaving if he gets scared, and it's not like anyone will be coming over. Yeah it's fine where it is."

**The next mourning:**

"This is going to be awesome" Jon said, Jon was one of my teammates he loved to annoy me.

"Not if you give it away, shut up." Vince whispered, Vince was my other teammate him and Jon were friends that both loved to annoy me. "On three we run in and throw the water on her. Got it?"

"I'm not an idiot, you know. I'm the one who thought of this remember? Whatever, ok here we go. One….two…….THREE!"

They ran into my bedroom right in to the couch. "Crap!" they both yelled as they did somersaults' off the couch and onto the carpet floor. I woke up immediately to their loud screams. "**IDIOTS**!" I yelled. "**What are you two doing here?**" But before I could finish telling them off I noticed a couple things; one I was still in my pink and purple nightgown, two they weren't even looking at me their were looking at the last thing I noticed Naruto.

He was soaked from the bucket of water that Jon and Vince were planning on dumping on me. Jon and Vince didn't look worried for him though, they looked scared.

'_What's he doing in Jenny's house? Did Jenny bring him here no she wouldn't do that. That demon must've done something.'_ Jon thought, showing a scared and mad expression on his face. Vince was thinking the same thing and was wearing the same expression.

I ran over towards Naruto and wrapped him in my night gown using the ends of it to dry him off. "Are you ok Naruto?" I asked him in a pleasant and friendly tone.

"Yup, I'm alright." He said as if nothing had happened.

"Good." I was relieved. "You two," I turned around still kneeling on the ground "What the hek are you two doing in my house, and what's with the water?" but before I got an answer Vince ran towards me and held me there so that I couldn't move while Jon ran towards Naruto and picked him up in an aggressive way. After reviving from the shock I yelled out with all my might. "What are you doing? Let me go now!"

"Put me down! Put me, down. AAAHHH." Naruto then began to cry. I broke I couldn't take it anymore.

"Vince let me go **NOW**! Jon put Naruto down this instant!" I was headed towards a rampage. I wouldn't let my teammates hurt Naruto.

"Relax Jenny, we'll take care of this monster for ya." Jon stated as if it was a noble task.

"Stop fidgeting around, were trying to help you here." Vince stated in a rather frustrated tone. I was fighting to loosen his grip on me but Vince had a really tight grip; not even the strongest men in the village could escape Vince's hold. But seeing Narutos face after Jon had called him a monster made me totally loose it.

I slammed my head back catching Vince off guard causing him to loose his footing. I then turned my waist towards the right and lifted my elbows a bit causing Vince to fall to the floor. I then swung my arm at Jon's face, he dodged it; I countered hitting Jon in the back with my right leg, which caused him to fall. I picked Naruto up from the ground and held him so close tight that my breast hurt from holding him in that position.

I covered Narutos ear, the other was pressed up against my body. I could tell (womanly instincts) that Naruto was trying not to cry, "**What is your guy's problem?!?! How would you like it if that when you were 3 people kept calling you a monster! HUH?**" Jon and Vince stood up and before they even had a chance to answer I continued, "**I don't want to hear it, apologize to Naruto right now!**" I didn't lift my hand from Narutos ear until I was sure they'd apologize.

Jon yelled back at me "**What are you doing defending that demon kid? Don't remember what he did, all the people he killed!**"

Vince interrupted Jon yelling, again at me, "**Yeah Jenny what's your problem? He killed Kevin remember!**" I was stunned at hearing that name.

Kevin was my best friend we were on different ninja squads but we were still the best of friends. We knew each other since we were in diapers, but when Nine tails attacked he was….eaten; and there wasn't a single thing I could do I had to watch my best friend be eaten. It hurt a lot.

I began to cry and my hand on Narutos ear loosened, I looked at Naruto. My head shaking as it turned and I looked into Naruto's blue eyes that were beginning to tear. He heard every word my hand just hushed the sound. I looked at his eyes and thought of the demons eyes; I compared them in my mind, and a small smile was brought to my face. "Naruto didn't do anything." I explained, Narutos ear was completely uncovered now and I let some air pass between his and my body.

"He never asked for any of this. He didn't do any thing. **He** is an innocent life that was screwed up because of _something_." I hissed out the last word reminding them that it is forbidden to talk about Naruto and the demon.

Jon and Vince were silent, what could they say nothing; so they left. I knew that they were just looking out for me but I was looking out for Naruto. "I'm…what...I..." Naruto was trying to make a sentence but didn't know what to say.

"Hey, you know what I never tolled you my name." I said wiping away my tears with my free arm, "It's Jenny. Now look at you you're going to catch a cold if we don't dry you off soon."

"Uhh…yeah I'm still all wet." Naruto gave off a smile looking at his wet clothes. I couldn't help but laugh as I put him down and walked him towards the bathroom.

I visited Naruto daily spending almost every hour of every day with him. I didn't talk to Jon or Vince for weeks; they wouldn't change there minds about Naruto no matter how hard I would try to make them see what I saw.

I loved Naruto he the son I never had. People would corner me and lecture me on how Naruto was "dangerous" and "pure evil". But I would respond to these remarks like any person in my situation would, I beat the crap out of them and made them bleed. I wouldn't tolerate those sorts of remarks.

Then one night while I was walking back to my house carrying Naruto, a messenger ninja appeared in front of me. "What the!?!?"

"Sorry to startle you." He looked at Naruto with disgust then back at me. "You're to go on a mission tomorrow with Jon, Vince, and Teraka." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, I wanted to sock him right in the face for looking at Naruto like that.

As I was thinking this Naruto mumbled, 'You're leaving?"

"Huh. Yeah sounds like it." I said as I continued to walk towards my house. "But don't worry it won't be for long. I'll be gone for maybe a week at the most." I gave off a smile of reassurance, and Naruto returned the smile and cuddled his head into my shoulder blade. "You can stay at my house while I'm gone alright. Make sure you lock up before bed though."

"Ok." Naruto exclaimed in a happy tone.

**Several weeks later:**

'_I'll be gone for maybe a week at the most.'_ these words rang in Narutos head as he swung on the small wooden swing outside his school.

"Jenny and the other three ninjas have been in MIA for weeks now." The third Hokage stated in a rather sorrowful tone as he watched Naruto from afar. He knew that Naruto was in a lot of pain because in his heart he knew that Naruto knew; that Jenny was dead. There was nothing he could do for Naruto so he just stood their.

"No! No! No! She is coming back." Naruto yelled at himself, because his mind actually let in the possibility that Jenny died. "She wouldn't leave me!" he kept yelling as loud as he possible could. Then those screams and shouts turned into tears and sobs. He stayed their and cried for hours. The Hokage had left after awhile because he did have other matters to attend to. So Naruto cried their all alone on the floor, because he fell off the swing crying. Then he felt something that he hadn't felt for weeks it was a hug.

Jenny was dead, so she couldn't comfort Naruto but someone else could. It was Sasuke, he was walking behind Itachi until he heard Naruto crying and sneaked away from Itachi to find Naruto. Naruto's eyes were open so he could see that it was Sasuke and he just hugged Sasuke back, having his tears fall onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke didn't quite know why Naruto was crying but he comforted him anyway.

"Tha…thank…you." Naruto managed to say as tears kept falling from his ocean deep, blue eyes.

"You're welcome" Sasuke said as he readjusted his hug to comfort Naruto more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon and Vince would side with me if this was real life! but in here thy don't but they really are good guys!

and Kevin yes he's my BFF and if anything ever happened to him i'd have to kill myself so yes we're very close. : )


End file.
